In a computing system, a command line interface (CLI) accepts commands from a user. Typically, the user enters a command via a keyboard or other human interface device, and waits until the command line interface indicates completion of the command. Then, the user can enter another command. This sequential processing can be time consuming. Alternatively, the user can write a script, which automates the command line interface to a degree. This requires the user have programming expertise in script writing for a particular operating system, as scripts are generally not portable across different operating systems and are thus not platform-independent. In addition, the process of writing a script is time-consuming and may involve debugging to detect errors in the scripts.